


Sugar Cookies

by colazitron



Series: Femmeslash February 2017 [4]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Jade wants to make sugar cookies for Valentine's Day. Jesy just wants to be with Jade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the people depicted herein. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> For anon.

“Cookies?” Jesy asked, raising both eyebrows in surprise. It was wasted on Jade, really, as she nodded, and turned back to scrolling through her phone with that slight frown furrowing her brow in concentration.

“Yeah,” Jade said distractedly, a good five seconds later. “I saw this recipe the other day for sugar cookie hearts that looked like, you now, those conversation hearts? The ones that say 'sweetie' and 'love' and all that.”

“Aw, you soppy thing,” Jesy cooed, poking Jade in the side.

Jade only batted her away, but when she seemingly found the recipe again, or at least Jesy assumed that's what had her smiling that big and putting her phone down (fucking finally, Jesy might add), she poked Jesy back.

“It's Valtentine's Day next week. I thought it'd be cute,” Jade said.

“Aren't you meant to bake _for_ someone for Valentine's? Not _with_ someone?” Jesy asked, grinning.

“But this way's so much more fun, babe,” Jade said. And then, raising both her eyebrows, added, “Or would you rather I send you home and do this by myself?”

“Flour, right? We're gonna need flour?” Jesy asked instead of giving an answer and turned away to rifle through Jade's cabinets. It made Jade laugh, which was honestly the sole motivation of every other thing Jesy did in a given day.

“And baking powder, butter, sugar, an egg, vanilla extract, and a bit of salt,” Jade read off from her phone. Jesy banged about the cupboards, getting everything Jade had read out, and a large bowl to mix their dough in, before turning to the fridge.

“It says the egg and butter should be at room temperature,” Jade said, when Jesy joined her at the counter again. “D'you think that matters?”

“Probably,” but we can put the butter in the microwave for a few seconds, that should do it,” Jesy said.

“And the egg?” Jade asked, grabbing the kitchen scales from a different cupboard.

Jesy shrugged. “Ignore it? How long do you even have to wait till an egg reaches room temperature?”

“No idea,” Jade said, weighing the butter and then popping the little dish with it on in the microwave.

“How long, do you think?” she asked.

“Just do ten seconds and we'll see what happens,” Jesy suggested.

Ten seconds later found them prodding the butter with careful fingers.

“Is this enough?” Jesy asked.

“I think so? It'll be fine. We'll be kneading the dough anyway. That'll get it softened up as well,” Jade said.

“Yeah, it'll be fine,” Jesy agreed, grinning when Jade rolled her eyes at her.

“Don't make me second-guess everything,” Jade whined, pouting when Jesy only laughed at her.

“It's adorable how you fret though, babe,” Jesy said, dumping the butter in the mixing bowl and handing Jade the flour to weigh.

They worked quietly side by side for a few minutes, and then Jesy hopped up onto the counter when Jade reached for a fork to start mixing the ingredients.

“See?” Jade said with a big grin as everything combined smoothly.

“Yes, you're a domestic goddess,” Jesy said, toying with the heart-shaped cookie cutter Jade had set out onto the counter earlier. She held it up close to her face and squinted through it, putting Jade inside a heart-shaped frame, and then rolled her eyes at herself. Christ, this whole happiness thing she had going on ever since Jade kissed her the first time really did make her the soppiest fool. Not that Jesy generally mined soppiness – there was no shame in feeling things, and liking nice things – but sometimes a girl had to remind herself to cool her jets, just a little bit.

“Says we should chill the dough for one or two hours,” Jade said with a frown, leaning over to read from her phone.

“Do we have to? It seems fine,” Jesy said.

Jade squinted at the ball of cookie dough she'd formed with her hands. “It does. I don't really want to wait.”

“So let's not,” Jesy said, hopping down from the counter and kneeling in front of the oven. “What temperature?”

“180,” Jade said.

When Jesy turned around to her again, she'd cleared a space on the kitchen counter and dusted flower over it, rolling pin in hand.

“Where's your baking paper?” Jesy asked, armed with a cookie tray.

“The one on the bottom over there,” Jade said, gesturing behind Jesy.

“You realise your kitchen makes no sense, right?” Jesy asked, grabbing a sheet of baking paper from the drawer and then turning back to Jade.

“I know,” Jade whined. “But I can't be bothered to change it. I know where everything is.”

“We'll make a day of it, some time,” Jesy suggested, setting the cookie tray – now lined with paper – down on the stove.

“Now who's the domestic goddess?” Jade teased, slapping half the cookie dough into the flour on the counter and getting started on rolling it out.

“We can both be goddesses, how about that?” Jesy suggested, barely resisting the temptation to tickle Jade, or lean in for a kiss, or any of the other distractions she could easily think of.

Jade grinned down at the cookie dough in that smirky way she did just before she did truly unspeakable and incredibly pleasurable things to Jesy's body, so Jesy refused to be held responsible for how she wrapped her arms around her waist and slotted herself up against her back, making sure to press her breasts into Jade's ribs as she kissed the back of her neck, exposed as it was by the messy bun that held (most of) Jade's hair secure on top of her head.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Jade laughed, but she didn't move to push Jesy off her, so Jesy assumed she wasn't really all that bothered.

“It likes it there,” she murmured, lulled suddenly by Jade's warmth, the smell of the cookie dough, and the lazy Sunday feeling that hung in the air.

Minutes passed measured only by the movement of Jade's body in her arms, and if Jesy was no help at all, then Jade wasn't exactly complaining about the limpet hanging off of her either. At least not until she had set all the cookies onto the tray.

“You need to let me put this in oven, babe,” she said quietly, and Jesy made sure to sigh extra deep before letting her go.

“Fine,” she whined, and decided to make herself useful after all and clean away the flour and cookie dough leftovers on the counter while Jade put the cookies in the oven.

“Now all we need to do is wait for ten minutes,” Jade said as she turned back around, phone in hand.

“Ten minutes? Perfect,” Jesy said and hopped back up on the counter, spreading her legs and making grabby hands for Jade.

Jade laughed but obliged, setting the phone down beside Jesy's thigh and stepping into the open space in between them, wrapping her arms around her waist.  Jesy let her wrists dangle over Jade's shoulders, holding her loosely in the  circle of her arms, and met her lips with her own. It was instinct by now, to tilt her head slightly and kiss Jade just so. To let her eyes fall shut and to revel in the feeling of soft lips and soft kisses. Soft hair against her face or under her fingers, or just barely tickling her skin where a few wispy strands escaped Jade's bun. Soft breasts pressed to her own. Soft skin under her fingertips when she couldn't quite keep her hands still and let them wander over Jade's neck, and jaw, and cheeks.

Soft sighs when Jade pulled her closer, to the edge of the counter, pressing their bodies more tightly together.

Soft shivers when Jade's fingers traced the dips in her back by her spine.

Soft whines when Jade pulled back, and a soft whisper of Jade's name when she ducked her head to put her soft lips to Jesy's neck.

Kissing Jade never only felt like a prelude to something else. It was a main event in its own right, and Jesy adored it.  There was an intimacy and sweetness to kissing that she'd always missed with boys, even if she'd never realised it. And even on a purely practical note, it was physical intimacy that didn't require the shedding of clothes, and thus at least a little less privacy, and  _thus_ could be indulged in at almost any time almost anywhere.

Like on the kitchen while there were cookies baking in the oven,  the smell wafting over Jesy and adding to the atmosphere of--

actually.

“Jade,” Jesy mumbled, eyes at half mast and thoughts sluggish.

“Hm?” Jade hummed back, planting wet kisses along the line of Jesy's jaw, making her tilt her head back.

“How much longer on the cookies?” Jesy asked.

Jade froze, and then spun around so quickly Jesy had to catch herself on the edge of the counter.

“Shit!” Jade exclaimed, dashing across the kitchen and turning the oven off a bit violently.

Jesy laughed quietly to herself and watched as Jade pulled out the tray and turned back to her. What should be heart-shaped, slightly golden cookies was a slightly-too-brown mess of hearts that had melted into each other and formed one big, almost-burnt sheet of cookie dough.

“Nice and crispy,” Jesy grinned, even as Jade sighed as she set the tray back down on the stove.

“Come on. We'll let it cool and then see if it's edible. It's fine,” Jesy said, reaching out to grab Jade's wrist and pull her back in between her legs. She could think of a thing or two to wipe that disappointed pout of Jade's face.

  


** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me prompts for Femmeslash Febraury on my [tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
